


Time for Change

by jamesm97



Series: Dark Stiles surfaces [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Eating out, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Making Out, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Protective Bonnie, Protective Damon, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves, Top Damom Salvatore, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Moves to Mystic falls to live with his aunt Liz and Cousin Caroline. To get away from the pack who have been treating him like he doesn't exist. Then when things look up and Derek sleeps with him and dumps him before his dick had even gone soft,Stiles has had enough of his shit, He needs someone to treat him right he needs to leave the pack for good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Sheriff ROCKS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> the First chapter is the Sheriff telling them as it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my amazing beta jankenmor you can find him here http://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor

After spending the whole day together shopping and eating out. It was Stiles’ treat -Well actually it was his moms for leaving him the trust fund.

Stiles had explained that he no longer felt that Beacon Hills was his home, his father understood, thank god for him, and called Aunt Liz which lived in a small town called Mystic falls. He explained that Stiles needed to get away, blaming it on his friends (Boyd and Erica) dying –Which wasn’t a total lie (thank god, Stiles hated lying for a long period of time) he did feel sad about them dying –and uncomfortable each time he thought he would see them but didn’t.

 

Aunt Liz seemed thrilled at the idea, not strange since him and Caroline were always pretty close as kids –more like brother and sister then cousins.

Monday morning came with Stiles sleeping in, the sheriff going to school to fill the transfer papers for changing schools –unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing that happened that morning, he also met the pack. 

“Sheriff, Stiles isn’t going anywhere.” ‘Who the hell is he to tell my son what to do?!’ 

“Mr. Hale, my son is moving to get away from you people. Not that it’s your business. “The grin he shot at him was wicked, promising to be shot if he didn’t shut up. 

“Stiles is my pack though! He can’t go unless I told him to!” Scott piped up, brows furrowed in confusion and slight anger. 

“You don’t tell my son what to do, it’s not that hard to understand Scott.” He was practilly breathing smoke from his nose by his anger, which led to what he said next; 

“Scott, Derek, Isaac I do think you are forgetting that our pal Deaton has given me a rather big supply of wolves bane so if I were you I would take that into consideration.

Miss. Argent I can link you and your father to a number of crimes the only reason your father isn’t in jail is because my son begged me not to send you there. Miss. Martin I hear banshees are vulnerable to iron and salt now if you all will excuse me I’m going to go help Stiles pack because you chased him away.   
“Sheriff I understand that you’re upset but we didn’t make Stiles leave.” Allison piped up quietly, gaze turned to the ground as if knowing what she heard next would be hard. 

Seeing red he begins his tirade, something he’d wanted to do forever. He decides to start with Allison. 

“Your family is crazy, burning down a whole family which made Peter crazy and Derek emotionally stunted which then led to a story you all know about the fight off power and how Peter attacked Lydia and killed your aunt.”

 

 

He turns and points to Derek

“He bit Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. To defend himself from your family Allison. Erica and Boyd are dead because of him -Jackson became the Kanima because of the bite and we all know how that worked out. Stiles got beat up because of you. Yeah your mom died but Derek was protecting Scott. And we all know that Scott’s head over heels for you.” 

 

He turns back to Allison 

 

“Now we get to the Darach and the Alpha pack: your grandfather blinded Deucalion who then learned that too get stronger fast you can kill you pack and convinced a bunch of other people to do the same. Except one survived and killed a bunch of people as sacrifices to power herself up for revenge. I got stabbed and my son saved us all by stopping the roof from collapsing. So you see Allison your Family started all this shit and I for one am sick of it tell your father if I catch him hunting without my permission he will go straight to prison you got that?”

The nod she gave was weak and she was half turned to leave when he spoke up again, catching her interest. 

 

“In fact I just became the Alpha of you all I am going to watch you all closely, so if you or your dad goes hunting without my permission I will know, got that? Now get to class and don’t bother contacting my son again”

 

“Oh and by the way, Mr. Hale do be thankful that I’m not arresting you for having sex with a minor.” When Derek’s eyes bulge he speaks again “-yeah that’s right he told me a lot of things this weekend. Like how you had sex with my seventeen year old on Thursday and threw him out afterwards. Do you know he contemplated cutting his wrists just give me one reason to put a bullet in you, which I will. Just not at this very moment, now get the fuck off school ground before I get another call about a pedophile in a leather jacket.

He makes it home in the evening, hoping to god that his limited knowledge of computers and laptops helped him along when getting his son a going away gift. Waiting to give him it while packing was torture, the sheriff wanting to see his son smile before he left home. 

“Dad you didn’t have to get me this!” Stiles exclaimed as the sheriff finally gave him his present, an excited grin on his face. 

“What and miss out on skyping with my son?” He joked, grinning hugely. “No chance, besides –You can’t fit your computer in that backpack of yours so you needed a laptop.” 

The hug he got was worth the much lighter wallet, the sheriff also made sure to give him an emergency credit card as well as some money for gas.

After a tearful goodbye he finally got Beacon hills in his review mirror, both physically and mentally. He couldn’t help but grin at the sign as (after many hours) he got there. 

Now Entering Mystic Falls

The darkness ebbed away as he arrived, almost as if his body knew that this was a new start. A better start.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls hear is a free monster

Chapter 2: Welcome to Mystic Falls Hear is a free monster.

 

Stiles never made it to his aunts house. Because of what he saw. He was driving past the school when he seen a bunch of people there where a group of 8 people being attacked by what looks like a golem. 2 men got tossed right into the side of the jeep with a loud bang. 

Stiles jumped out of the jeep to check on the two men and holy god there hot but when Stiles feel there necks there isn't a pulse. Shit there dead. Stiles has to help them Deaton taught him he was a witch but he doesn't know a lot just a few combat spells and shit. But he needs to help.

He focuses on his power and feels it filling him up inside he runs to the center of the group not paying attention to who is there. The Golem instantly sets eyes on him and Slams his fist down attempting to squash Stiles.

Stiles shoves out his arms and yells "thicken" This spell causes the air to harden into a barrier as strong as an inch of steel plate, the barrier is approximately 20 feet high and wide and is invisible unless touched (in which case the air seems to "ripple"), which is what happens when the Golems fist slams into the shield.

This seems to stun the Golem for a couple of seconds which is all Stiles needed to think of what Spell was needed to wipe that muddy creature out.

 

Stiles raises his fist and Shouts "Air become fist" and punches the Air. This spell strikes the target with a physical force of solidified air. It not only does damage, but also throws the target a considerable distance into the bleachers on the football stadium. 

 

Stiles walks up to the knocked out golem and whispers "Vincire" after the words are spoken thick Green Magic ropes wrap around the Golem. He turns and walks back to the group studying them why are they all like super Hot?

 

When he gets to the last one he recognize her face shit Caroline. She is looking at him in Shock. He hears a noise behind him and the next thing he knows is that the two men that where dead before is running at him and the golem is up and trying to escape the magic binds.

 

Stiles panics because on one hand theirs a Golem behind him but on the other hand there are two hot men running for him with black eyes and black vein's coming from them with fucking fang. He opens his mouth and shouts " obliterate " the green ropes around the golem get thicker and thicker until they are the size of a ships anchor rope and squeezes the Golem till it explodes and pieces fly everywhere.

 

He focuses his attention back on to the two men who have slowed down but he shouts "Incurso" any way. Which causes A jet of green energy shoots out from Stiles mouth which make, A bolt of force which damages and severally stuns the two black eyed men.

 

"Just once I would like a day without dealing with the supernatural" Stiles mutters right before he is tackled to the ground he raises his hand ready to cast a spell or some shit until he sees who it is.

 

Caroline lets out a squeal that's really loud and close to a scream " Your hear that was awesome by the way that big bastard was tough you made it seem like a teddy bear and you took out Damon and Stefan so easy"

 

"Caroline get off of me" Stiles chuckles. When they both get up they are met with numerous curious faces and one very furious face. Which is the scary looking older dude that Stiles hit with his mouth electricity.

 

"what the hell did you hit us with that blast for?" the man sneered

 

Stiles chuckles and speaks "there was two reasons actually number 1 you looked creepy as fuck and i wasn't sure if you where after me or after the Golem and number 2 if you would have touched the Golem you would have died actually you would have been burned to death because once the rope is on it will not come off and kills anyone who touches it so i saved your asses your welcome by the way" Stiles can ramble

 

"oh never mind then" Tall dark and get in my bed says.

 

" So Caroline does your prince charming get some sugar for saving your ass"

 

Caroline chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips and a big squeeze nearly stopping him from breathing. While she was hugging him Stiles got flashes of her life its only ever happened once before so it comes as a little bit of a shock. He pulls away like he has been burned startling Caroline in the process.

 

"Seriously a vampire Caroline?"

 

"you know how could you know?"

 

"i don't know i just get little flashes hear and there i am new to this witchy thing the spells i cast are like the only ones i know"

 

" The spells you cast where extremely powerful you skipped over the basics and went straight for war Spells i can help teach you if you want?" a cute black girl walks over out stretches her hand "I'm Bonnie and im a witch too the flashes you got where witches intuition i get them too" Stiles shakes her hand but she pulls away too soon like she was shocked. But she puts on a smile and walks back to the group where a tall hot guy throws his arm around her.

 

Caroline takes his hand and leads him to the group " guys this is Stiles my older by 4 days cousin. Stiles this is the guys" he gets multiple Hi's, Hey's and a Hello from a cute tall blond boy who has the most perfect eyes ever Stiles wants to Climb him like a tree god pull it together Stiles it's Caroline's friends you don't even know his name.

 

" This is Tyler my boyfriend he is a werewolf" she tells him.

 

"seriously i came hear to get away from them Jesus Christ no offence like"

 

" Non taken" he smiles and yeah he is hot no wonder Caroline is with him.

 

" The angry one you shot with the weird mouth blast thingy is Damon he is a vampire too" they both nod at each other at least there not arguing.

 

"this is Damon's brother the nice one you hit with the mouth thingy is Stefan he's a vampire too" Stefan shakes his hand and say's "nice to meet you" Stiles nods and replies "same hear as long as you don't drink my blood" that gets a chuckle out of everyone. 

 

"this is Elena Stefan's girlfriend she is a vamp too" they Smile at each other 

 

"this is Jeremy Bonnie's Boyfriend" the shake hands and Stiles gets a flash of a tattoo and knows he is a ex hunter but doesn't say a thing.

 

"and last but by no means least this is Matt the human of the bunch"

 

" Hey" Matt Smiles an Stiles Smiles back but then thinks of dead kittens because that smile is going to give him a major boner oh that reminds him of a question.

 

He turns to the Nicer of the brothers " can i ask you a question that's been bugging me about vampires?"

 

Stefan looks wary but says "Sure" any way.

 

"how do vampires get hard because they don't have a heart that pumps the blood south. So how does that happen?"

 

Everyone giggles accept for the male vampires "errm i honestly don't know it just does" he chuckles nervously.

 

Damon grins wickedly and speaks to Stiles "I would be willing to show you if you want a first hand experience"

 

Stiles goes up and whispers in his ear " I am not a necrophiliac plus something tells me your not man enough to handle me" he finishes it off with a peck on the cheek and walks back to Caroline who is smiling so she obviously listened into that.

 

"I could show you a thing or two" Damon speaks up 

 

"Maybe when I am drunk, like i said your not my type i can read you like a book and i am so not in to emotionally stunted people i have been there didn't end well"

 

Caroline kissed his cheek and says "come on lets get you home and unpack your shit. We can go out to night and have a little welcome to Mystic Falls party" she steers him to the jeep and before she jumps in she shouts " see you all at the grill later around half seven" 

 

By the time they get to his Aunts she is getting the bed room ready putting fresh sheets on the bed he settles in quickly all he brought were clothes and his laptop his TV and Ps4 and his DVD box sets. And as quick as hes moved in Caroline is taking him out the door and they jump in her car instead of the jeep heading for the Mystic Grill.


	3. interrogation

Stiles all the way over to the Grill was asking, Caroline about her group of friends one more so than the others.

 

He found out Matt has dated only Girl's so he can't be gay and honestly Stiles thinks his heart just broke a little obviously he wasn't in his league but he could dream. 

 

Caroline tells him how some bitch called Kathrine who is Elena's doppelganger smothered her in her sleep when she had Vampire blood in her system, she was just a message and Kathrine used her as a pawn in order to get to Elena.

 

She told him everything she went through, her mother finding out and learning to become okay with it. However her father wasn't as forgiving and tortured her he called it " conditioning " but Stiles called it torture no matter the species.

 

Actually Stiles thinks the vampires are cool Caroline told Stiles about Stefan's ripper days and Damon's past wasn't bright either. She told him about Silas and how they awoke him and they found a cure for vampires, however Elena used it on Kathryn and she died.

 

Stiles is amazed that Mystic falls has even more bad shit happen than Beacon Hills. And that is saying something considering it's an actual Beacon for the supernatural. They talked and talked Stiles told her about his life in Beacon Hills even the bad stuff especially why he left.

 

Caroline got so mad the fangs came out and the black veins came out it was weird in a cool way.

 

When they arrived at the grill Stiles was thinking that this could be it this could be his new Home. He is close so his dad can visit in the car and he can make a life for himself and make a difference fighting the supernatural again with the help of Bonnie who he is told is an awesome witch.

 

When they enter the grill the group is waiting over in the back corner in the biggest booth in the place. Matt is holding up a small welcome to Mystic Falls sign and Stiles smiles, but the looks on all the others is of that of pure sympathy all of them accept Matt and Damon are looking sorry for him so he walks over with a smile on his face and acts like he doesn't know Bonnie told them about her vision.

 

"thanks guys" Stiles smiles again brightly. He decides to brave it and speak up. "so i am sure you guys have questions there is only so much Bonnie can tell you about my past"

 

Bonnie has the decency to look ashamed. And lowers her head but Stiles doesn't want her to feel bad. "Bonnie it is fine i would have done the same, so guys ask away"

"when did you learn you where a witch?" Matt asks obviously curios but not the curios Stiles wishes he was.

 

"Honestly about 3 weeks ago" Stiles recalls the moment Deaton told him he was a witch. Deaton told him he always had his suspicions but could not be sure until his powers awoke 

 

"How did you react?" Matt asks the question again 

 

"Well it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in my life I was just happy I could learn some stuff and not be defenseless anymore" He replied with nothing but the truth.

 

"What's your favorite sexual position?" Damon answered and got a table full of groans.

 

"why don't you take me on a date and maybe you will find out" Stiles replies obviously expecting Damon to take it as a joke but the next word out of his mouth where...

 

"Friday 8 pm my place ill cook" he replies cocky

 

"as long as i am not on the menu fine" Stiles chuckles along with the rest of the table.

 

Bonnie looks up and past Stiles too the door where someone just walked in.

 

Before Matt could speak again Bonnie interrupted " In my vision I got a flash of Derek who is he?"

 

Stiles was taken aback by that but he answered any way " Some jerk he is an Alpha werewolf I had my first time with him I really liked him but he threw me out straight after it happened. Why do you ask?" 

 

"Because he just walked in and is standing behind you" Bonnie replies the while table including Stiles gives them whiplash at how fast they Look up.

 

"FucK" Stiles mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hear is the 3rd Chapter. the next will be will learn if Matt's and Stiles affection is mutual   
> and WTF Derek is doing in Mystic Falls
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @jamesm97  
> follow me on Tumbler Jmarshy97


	4. What are you doing hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter

"What are you doing hear?" Stiles spat out he can't believe he is going to say this but for once he was starting to have fun and wished that he didn't come.

"I needed to see you, can we talk?" Derek's voice sounds small and damn it it makes Stiles feel sorry for the man.

"Sure start talking" Stiles said 

"can we do it a bit more privately please?" Derek pleads 

Stiles was about to say whatever when Bonnie, Bonnie of all people Bonnie is the quiet one and he wouldn't have put his money on her opening her mouth to say something to Derek. "The last time you two where in privet you fucked him then threw him out like a used tissue, so maybe you should just talk right hear" Bonnie smiles and Damn girl may be quiet but she is creepy

"you told them?" Derek looks shocked at the outburst and looks to Stiles.

"Actually she read my mind" Stiles smirked at Bonnie 

"She's a witch?" Derek asks 

"Yep and Caroline,Damon,Stefan and Elena are vampires, Jeremy is a hunter and Tyler is a Werewolf and Matt well actually Matt's just hot but Still he looks like he can give a decent right hook" Stiles points to all the people 

"Damn straight" Matt murmured after Stiles statement making to the other teens including Stiles chuckle.

Derek's eyes light up at the multitude of supernatural beings "We need to leave now I am not leaving you alone and defenseless in a town full of vampires"

"He isn't alone or defenseless he has me, he has us and all he needs to do is give me the word and I will rip your pretty little head off, i kinda owe him for using his powers to kill the Golem when he first got hear"

"what are you talking about Stiles hasn't got powers why do you think I try and keep him away from the supernatural"

"Oh so he or this vet Dr man didn't tell you he was a witch, tut tut Stiles you should have used them pretty powers to teach the dog a few tricks"

At Derek's growling Stiles needs to get out of there before he does use his powers to teach him a lesson "Damon" Stiles snapped

"yes" Damon smirked 

"go get me some curly fries to go"

"why?"

"Because i can't have sex on an empty stomach" Stiles smirked Damon was up faster than humanly possible he pulled Stiles into a deep filthily kiss milking to moans out of Stiles and ignoring Derek's growling.

When they pull apart Stiles is breathless honestly he was using Damon to get out of there but boy can that man Kiss.

"Go home Derek your not wanted hear" He walks away and Derek goes to chase after him so Stiles turns around and points at Derek "Statium" Derek's legs won't move. "it'll wear off in a minute or two don't stay this is my home now"


	5. Bonnie's Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to keep Stiles as a witch but i am going to give him an Active Power you know like the power to fly or manipulate the weather for example. please comment what power you would like to see and i will take it into consideration.

"Repleo" Bonnie points to Derek and he can move again "Derek please sit down we need to talk" She says and glares at him until he sits in Stiles vacated seat 

"I need to go after him" Derek whined 

"Actually you need to shut up and listen, when Stiles first got hear he used spells i couldn't even use they are dangerous i had a vision when i touched him and i seen you coming hear"

"then you'll know i am not leaving without him" Derek replied 

"you are if you want him alive"

"Are you threatening him" Derek growled

"No but in my vision Stiles left with you and then he died 3 months later he became obsessed with power because he want to prove to the pack he wasn't worthless a spell backfired and he blew himself up"

"that's not possible"

"yes it is Derek, he needs to stay hear because that's not the only vision i got" Bonnie replies and gains the interest of the remaining people sitting at the Table.

"What was it?" Derek asks obviously interested

"it doesn't concern you, but it involves Stiles me and another in our group that has also begun to like Stiles more than a friend"

Matt's heart spiked he doesn't know why.

"you mean that dick he just walked out with?" Derek sneered.

"Who Damon? No they have sex a couple times tonight but Damon starts to like him like an annoying brother who is constantly irritating but he protects him when it comes to danger" Bonnie laughs remembering some of the future things that Stiles and Damon will get up too should Derek choose to leave 

"He doesn't belong hear" Derek growls again.

"Actually he does, he needs to be trained by an actual witch not the Vet man"

"And your not that witch?"

"yes, well he might not be the same type of witch as me but the basic stuff is the same"

"what do you mean aren't all witches the same?"

"No, Stiles is and will be much, much stronger than me"

"How's that possible?" This time it's Matt that speaks up as always he likes to know a lot of the information.

"You know the way i get my Powers from the powers that be and there are laws?"

"Yeah" Matt replies

"Well Stiles powers are straight from the gods, now everyone knows the Greek gods like Zeus and Poseidon, well every 300 years a son of a mortal shall gain a power of the gods now say Poseidon's son is born it doesn't mean the child will get the power the god has in this case water the child can gain any power but the stronger the god the stronger the powers" Bonnie gasps for breath that was a long explanation she drinks her water.

"So what god does Stiles gain his powers from?"

"The strongest Zeus" Bonnie replies.

"How is this possible he has never been able to use the powers before"

"Stiles doesn't know this in fact he doesn't even know what active Power he has yet well he will in a couple of hours but that's beside the point, he needs us Derek he was destined to be with us he always was"

"Why was he born in Beacon Hills then?" Derek asks 

"Because you where needed to introduce him into this world and your pack's neglect is what brought the pain for his powers to awaken"

"So what your saying is i have to leave him?"

"yes Derek he will be happy hear he's all ready started to fall in love and judging by what i seen on my Vision they have pretty big feeling's for him too" Bonnie smirked over in Matt's direction Matt didn't notice he was too busy trying to murder Derek with his eyes for hurting him, Caroline however and the rest of the table noticed and glanced in Matt's direction too.

"Can i at least say bye?" 

"I don't think that's wise Damon and Stiles will probably be at in like bunny's by now so ill walk you out" Caroline said and stood.

She led Derek out to the car park and before he got in a black camero Caroline pinned him to it with vamp speed, Derek struggled but it is no use Caroline had him in a death grip.

"You broke his heart, You fucked him and threw him out like a hooker accept you didn't pay for him you just played him"

Before Derek even knows what happened Caroline breaks his arm in at least 3 different places, Derek held in his scream and gritted his teeth the pain keeping him human.

"you broke his heart your lucky that's all i broke, i want you out of hear and if i ever see you again i will break every bone in your body then when you heal i will start again, then i will chop off your dick and balls and if that's not enough ill set you on fire if you ever hurt him again i swear Derek there wont even be able to id your body."

With that said she threw him into his car denting the car door and walked sweetly back into the grill. 

Leaving Derek, to get in his car and high tail it out of that town, Stiles will come back to him when he is good and ready, that Bonnie chick is chatting there is no way Stiles will die or has fallen in love with anyone he's been there a couple hours.

And Derek will forgive him for fucking that man, because that's what Stiles is good at forgiveness Derek can do the same for him.


	6. Let's get physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some Damon and Stiles smut in so if it offends you please don't read.

Stiles walked into the Mansion that is Damon and Stefan's home.

 

Damon had picked Stiles up and told him to hold on tight, and he took off at hyper speed it took then a minute to get to the other side of town and Stiles loved every second of it it was like a hyper speed ride.

 

Before he could even mumble out a 'wow' about the house Damon shoved him up against the door and attached his mouth against stiles.

 

Damon obviously knew what he was doing for over a hundred years old, he had obviously perfected his technique.

 

Stiles let out loud moans when Damon moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking on his pulse point Stiles couldn't say a thing just offered up his neck for more he knew he was going to have a giant hickey there but he couldn't care less.

 

"Do you know how irresistible you are as soon as I caught your scent my mouth watered I knew I had to at least taste you once" Damon moaned and nipped up Stiles jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

"Y-you wanna taste?" Stiles stutters out on a very large moan he doesn't know why his ears are so sensitive to Damon sucking on them.

 

"God yeah" Damon moans he pulls out his fangs and looks Stiles in the eyes Stiles didn't flinch or move a muscle until Damon slowly leaned down to his neck.

 

"Tut tut tut not so fast you think I'm just going to give it up so easy? No If you wanna taste you better get me up stairs and naked, you better make me cum from your cock alone and then you can have some"

 

Damon moaned and kissed Stiles again. Stiles eyes dropped closed on there own accord there was a heavy breeze and when he Opened then again he was standing over the edge of Damon's large bed.

 

Damon nipped at his lip causing another moan he removed his own shirt and pants along with his boxers.

 

Stiles moaned at the sight his mouth watered he dropped to his knees and took Damon in his mouth he teased the vampire a little with nips of his own a scrape of teeth hear and a scrape of teeth right around the head of Damon's uncut cock.

 

Damon could feel his release approaching embarrassingly quickly, he pulled the boy of with a wet popping sound and shoved him forcefully.

 

He ripped Stiles clothes off in a hurry to get the younger man moaning on his dick.

 

"Oh I like it when your forceful" stiles giggled playfully. When Damon had all the clothes off he yanks stiles up and positions him into his hands and knees.

 

Before stiles could ask what he was doing Damon diver in and licked the all ready loose hole until stiles was moaning like a whore.

 

"How are you so loose?" Damon asks before diving back in to eat Stiles hole.

 

"I-I fingered myself in the shower before I got to the grill" Stiles blushed skin flushing red.

 

Damon moaned himself at the taste of Stiles. 

 

Damon reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube without even looking. He coated up his fingers and easily pushed 2 in past the ring of muscle he eagerly fucked Stiles and opened him up milking him for moans and everything he was worth.

 

Stiles when to grab his dick but Damon brought his hand down hard on Stiles ass and enjoyed the surprised gasp Stiles made.

 

"Your going to cum of my dick and my dick alone remember?"

 

"Damon p-please I need you in me now I'm rready" Stiles pleads and begs a few more times before Damon man handles him till he's laying on his back pupils dilated and lips locked between his teeth.

 

He is beautiful so beautiful and he looks like a picture he looks fucked out all ready.

 

"You ready?" Damon asks as he reaches to get a condom.

 

"yeah wait no no condom I'm clean and you can't get anything I wanna feel you all of you" Stiles blushed like he thought Damon could deny him anything at this point.

 

"If your sure?" Stiles nodded frantically and not down on his all ready absurdly abused lips.

 

Damon slicked up his dick and placed his dick by stiles eager hole, he pushes in slowly milking a moan from Stiles from the get go.

 

With on quick thrust he is fully seated in stiles from head to base. He wait a minute for Stiles to get used to the feel but stiles makes a frustrated sound and nearly screams.

 

"Fuck, fuck me Damon I need you come on move I want you to fill me up make me feel good" stiles grabbed hold of Damon's arms fingernails leaving crescent moon shapes.

 

Damon obliges what stiles wants and fucks up into him in a harsh pace milking the boy for moans every time he hits his prostate.

 

Damon is close and from the way Stiles is trying to get at his dick he is too.

 

"So close baby so close harder" stiles chokes out and is not as nearly as vocal as he likes to believe. Damon obliges again and sets a harder and faster pace and if it was possible making Stiles moan even more.

 

" so close Stiles god your perfect I want to freeze this moment and stay this way forever"

 

"Drink up" stiles says leaving Damon confuse until stiles shoves his wrist in Damon's face, Damon caught on quick and sunk his fangs in Stiles wrist moaning a are blood filled his mouth.

 

The added sensation made Damon cum first cum pulsing inside Stiles. 

 

From the weird pain pleasure and the fullness when Damon cum it sent him over the edge too.

 

Stiles whole body tensed and he spasmed when he cum. He suddenly felt the pain off fangs ripping of a Chunk of skin and Damon's dick was being ripped out of him.

 

Stiles screamed at the pain of the chunk of his arm going missing when he opened his eyes to look at Damon, he found him crashed threw the wall knocked out. 

 

The next thing before he knows he's looking at the chunk of flesh gone from his arm before the darkness slowly takes over like a hazy fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapters sucky but I hope you like his power inspiration was from Sorceryzx.
> 
> Who suggested Stiles have a protective power but I also wanted to give him offensive and it struck me invisible woman's powers work by minipulating light and she can go invisible create force fields and throw syonic blasts hope you guys like the power.


	7. Powers explained

Stiles woke up fully dressed and on the couch his arm or any other part of his body didn't hurt for that matter.

 

There was a strong metallic sort of coppery taste in his mouth.

 

He sat bolt upright when he remembered what happened to Damon.

 

He looked around the room and shocked to see the whole Mystic Falls gang/group/pack well all of them.

 

"What happened?" Stiles croaks out.

 

"Well we where having sex the next thing I know I have a broken neck and a Hugh hole in my wall" Damon spay out.

 

"Bonnie had a vision about something and told us to come round or you would bleed out I gave you some of my blood so you could heal" Caroline told him.

 

"Just don't die or you will become a vampire" Matt says.

 

"Oh that's great just what I wanted" Stiles replies snarky.

 

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asks after a minute or so of silence.

 

"You got a new power" Bonnie replies.

 

"What? that's not possible the only power I have is witchy powers and I have to say a incantation"

 

"Yeah you are a witch Stiles,but your not just a witch it's complicated"

 

"Well un complicate it" 

 

"Once every couple hundred or so years the god Zeus bestows a power upon a special child, after the child's 16th birthday and of a supernatural being spills the blood of the child there powers surface"

 

"So I am a child of Zeus?"

 

"Yeah" 

 

"So what power do I have?" 

 

"It's light manipulation"

 

"Really? That's so lame all the vamps have super speed and what can I do glow In the dark?" Stiles give a humourless laugh 

 

"Actually, have you ever seen fantastic four?" 

 

"I'm a geek obviously I have seen fantastic four" 

 

"Well you know that invisible woman has the power of light manipulation and she can create force fields, turn invisible and also she could throw things like discs and stuff made of power that's what you can do"

 

"That's cool" Matt says.

 

"Yeah but I have a massive headache and I have school in the morning, Caroline can you take me to the grill to get my jeep I wanna go get some sleep"

 

"Stiles we have school in about 3 hours you have been out all night. It's 5am" Caroline so helpfully points out

 

"Really shit I need to go home and change then" 

 

"I brought you some cloths to get changed hear and your jeeps out side" Matt says.

 

"Thanks Matt"

 

"No problem"

 

"You can take a shower up in my bathroom" Damon says.

 

"Thanks" he goes to walk away only to be stopped by Bonnie.

 

"Oh stiles"

 

"Yeah?"

 

" I can start teaching you witchcraft on the weekend if you want"

 

"Yeah that will be awesome" Stiles smiles 

 

"Now if you don't mind Damon, will you come show me where the towels are" 

 

Damon sees the wink Stiles sends his way and rushes to throw the teen over his shoulder morning sex is the best.


	8. This is just the beginning

Stiles loves Mystic falls high school the students are friendly and he all ready has a pack of friends but these friends are mixed with vampires, witches like him and even a hybrid and former hunter.

 

This pack likes him they help him and he has family looking out for him, Caroline is the queen bitch at school and with being related and practically attached at the hip ment that Stiles is kinda popular too. She is a lot like Lydia accept Caroline knows how to use her smarts and beauty to get what she wants she doesn't pretend to be something he's not.

 

Matt don't even get him started on Matt with in the first week at the school Matt and Stiles have become fast friends well on there way to best friends Scott McWho? Caroline keeps on saying that there so cute together and it is only a matter of time before they get together. But Stiles knows Matt's straight. Well that was before Elena dared Matt to kiss Stiles and lets just say Matt kissed Stiles way over the time that Elena said. Matt is unique Stiles has never met anyone like him before. 

 

Speaking of Elena she sort of adopted Stiles as her gay best friend Stiles keeps telling her he's BI but she say's still the same thing. She is a lot like Allison where she is totally vicious when her friends are in danger but unlike Allison,Elena tells people what she want's and Elena always believed in her love she never pushed Stefan away because he was a monster.

 

Now Bonnie sweet sweet Bonnie, she has started to teach Stiles how to become a witch they have become fast friends and Stiles is even teaching her how to read Ancient Latin to help her read some of her spell books. She is totally like Erica she is mean when she needs to be but most of the time she's a huge geek who want's to fit in. 

 

Jeremy is cool he is a lot like Isaac he is so quite but there when you need him he will risk his own life to save those he deems worthy of his friendship.

 

Now Tyler, Stiles has nothing against him accept if he harms Caroline in any way some times he is a dick to a lot of people in fact he was a dick to stiles when the group was on the football field after school. The group was teaching stiles how to play football when stiles snagged the ball and scored against Tyler lets just say tyler got mad and before any one knew it Stiles cursed him and made him fat until he apologized that took a couple of days and tyler missed almost the week of school but everyone found it funny.

 

Stefan is kinda like Scott big brother to everyone like a puppy but if anyone is in danger he is dangerous he will stop at nothing and he is not afraid to kill.

 

Damon well he has a huge personality and a huge ego basically he has a huge everything he is kinda like Derek in some ways yet he is so different in other ways, after a week of sex Damon and Stiles got bored but they are closer than anyone else Stiles is like a little brother now and Damon is super protective he broke some kids nose for putting Stiles jeep down saying is Stiles poor lets just say Damon say red but made the kid forget who he was and to say he tripped and hit his nose on the floor that eye thing vamps do is kinda handy.

 

Stiles is happy with his new pack they like him and they treat him right, but what's to come is it romance heart break or will it be death nobody knows for sure but what can be said is its going to be a bumpy ride with ups downs and all over the place will happiness come or go we will find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this part of the series make sure to subscribe to the Dark Stiles Surfaces to be notified when the next part is up thanks for reading.


End file.
